


Closing Doors

by sherlockpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Fallen Castiel, Fluffy, Human Castiel, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean go shopping and Cas finds the automatic doors entrancing. Only a short little drabble, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello (again)!  
> This is the second part of the idea's I had.  
> Please enjoy, read and perhaps leave nice comments (and kudos??)

It'd been a week since the angels had fallen and Dean had realised Castiel was incredibly ignorant when it came to being human. When Dean had said that Castiel needed a shower the former angel had looked a little put off.

"Cas, you're human, you have to shower now, man." he had said handing the blue-eyed man a towel "you stink like old men and BO and you're hair is thicker with grease than mine was when I took a trip downstairs -now go,"

Castiel had narrowed his eyes and turned from him before leaving the room.

Of course the two still had a relationship, they would share a bed and kiss, Castiel was still a little wary to have sex but Dean wasn't in any hurry, he wasn't 19 anymore, so he let the other man wait until he felt ready.

So one week on and everything was moving reasonably well, they hadn't encountered any angels, which was a surprise to them all and Dean realised that Cas had no other clothes to wear but the ones that Jimmy had provided, one morning he cornered Cas and told him they were going shopping, that now Cas sweat and was living like a human he needed a little variety in clothing.

"Right, Chuckles, we're going clothes shopping," Dean said, making sure Cas knew it wasn't up for discussion.

"Um, Dean, I know you and I are in a relationship but we don't have to follow stereotypical gender guidelines," Cas deadpanned looking confused

"No, Cas, as much as I hate to admit it I _want_ to go clothes shopping with you because you need more clothes, you're going to start smelling like a homeless person soon if you don't get changed. I would offer my clothes but you're a little too different to me and they wouldn't suit you," Dean looked at the other man dead in the eyes in seriousness.

"Alright," Castiel said looking at his toes 

Dean nodded to himself and stuck his head into the meeting room.

"Sammy, we're off to get Cas some new clothes, see you in a bit," Dean called and was rewarded with something that sounded like an affirmation.

"Right, come on, Huggy Bear," Dean said, dragging Cas by the hand and leading him to the car.

They parked the car and got out before heading in the general direction of the shops, walking towards one shop Cas stopped Dean before they could go in.

"Dean, I don't think we can go in that way," Cas said looking at the glass on the front of the store.

"What? What are you talking about?" Dean said, looking at the other man.

"There's clearly no doors into that place, maybe there's a door around the other side,"

"Cas, the door's right there," Dean said pointing as they approached the sliding doors.

Cas let himself be dragged along until they got close to the doors which opened automatically.

Cas froze.

"Dean, how did they do that?" he said, his eyes full of wonder.

"Cas, they're electric doors, they just open when they sense someone," Dean said as he walked into the store.

"But the glass, it moves,"

"Yep, crazy, I know,"

"It's incredible," Cas said stepping back and forth, opening and closing the doors.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the ex-angel "Right, so you're good here? I'm just going to go and do some shopping whilst you entertain yourself,"

"Okay,"

Dean returned an hour later to the same place, seeing Castiel in exactly the same place but just putting his hand through the gap in the door and letting it open again. His face struck with awe.

"Have you been here this entire time?"

"Why, how long have you been gone?" Cas said, bemused.

"An hour,"

"Really?" Cas said, turning to Dean and looking astonished "Dean, we should install one of these,"

Sighing heavily Dean patted Cas on the back.

"Come on, Casanova, let's get some more clothes for you," Dean said dragging Cas along "maybe I'll show you an escalator if you don't faint with the excitement." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, bitches, follow me on Tumblr : sherlockpond  
> Nxx


End file.
